


winter wonderland

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, bald!soo appreciation club, they're both dumb here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spend the evening at Disneyland. Everything has been going well, until Baekhyun runs into trouble.





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/gifts).



> I have no other explanation for this aside from being inspired by Baekhyun's recent, cute antics. Also, I'm well aware that it might be still too _early_ to post a Christmas-themed fic but I come from a place where the Christmas season starts in September so I've been feeling the Christmas spirit for quite..a while now, to say the least.
> 
> For visual reference, this is the [light parade](http://www.tokyodisneyresort.jp/en/show/detail/str_id:pw_dreamlights/) that Baeksoo watches in this fic. I hope you'd enjoy!

“Last Christmaaaas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it awaaaay. This year, to save me from tears, I’m giving it to someone special ~”

Kyungsoo remains poker-faced. He fights back the smile that’s tugging at his lips lest he breaks out of his neutral facade and appears affected in the slightest. He holds Baekhyun by the back of his neck and looks straight ahead, pretends to ignore the stares they must have been getting from other people as Baekhyun belts out Christmas songs at the top of his lungs.

“Baekhyun,” He hisses. When Baekhyun doesn’t respond, Kyungsoo grabs him by the neck and refuses to acknowledge the wide smile that Baekhyun sends his way.

“People are going to think you’re _drunk_.”

Baekhyun blinks at him, mouth only turning into an ear-splitting grin, the sparkle in his eyes still bright and clear despite the dim lights in the park.

“It’s not entirely false. I _am_ drunk. Drunk with happiness.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

He curls a hand around Baekhyun’s arm and holds him firm, keeping him close as they wend their way through the crowd.

With how the temperature dropped to -5°C this evening, you’d think the crowd at Disneyland would have already thinned but the park remains to be as crowded as it was when they got here this morning, probably even more. People of all ages dressed in large, heavy coats continue to pour in, seemingly unbothered by the cold as they wear their Mickey Mouse headbands.

From a distance, the first set of fireworks shoot up in the sky, providing a beautiful backdrop to the well-illuminated Cinderella Castle. Kyungsoo tries to stifle a laugh when Baekhyun gets startled by the sound and presses closer to him.

“The parade is about to start,” Baekhyun says, releasing a cloud of air from his mouth as he speaks, “Let’s hurry.”

Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun to wriggle out of his grasp, only for Baekhyun to reverse their positions as he takes his turn on tugging Kyungsoo by the arm towards their destination. They join the growing number of people sitting down on the sidewalks, cushioned by their spread-out picnic blankets while they wait for the much-anticipated light parade. They squeeze themselves in between a small family of three and a teenage couple.

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun take out their new picnic mat (which Baekhyun has been so incessant at purchasing without telling him back then that it would be used for this purpose _alone_ ) and lay it down to their small spot on the ground.

Baekhyun all but flops on the mat, tucks his leg under the other as he sits cross-legged. He looks up at Kyungsoo, his lips curled into a smile as he pats the space beside him.

“Sit.”

Kyungsoo joins Baekhyun on the mat. “How many more minutes ‘til this parade starts?”

Baekhyun shrugs with a pout. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t be long from now. I think it starts at seven.”

Kyungsoo glances at his phone. It’s already 6:50 pm. “Ten more minutes.”

He leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs, rubs his leather-gloved palms together to prevent his fingers from going numb from the cold. He adjusts his glasses on his nose and watches a teenage couple dressed in matching coats and Mickey Mouse headbands pass them by. Across the street, a mother is helping her daughter drink on what seems like a cup of hot chocolate. A few feet away from them, a group of high schoolers is preoccupied in taking a group selca, chatting over what poses they should do next.

Kyungsoo feels the hood of his jacket wrap over his head. When he turns, he discovers Baekhyun smiling at him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Baekhyun says as he removes the hood and rubs the back of Kyungsoo’s head, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Baekhyun has admitted before that rubbing his head is _soothing_ to him so Kyungsoo just lets him be. “Not much hair to cover your head during the winter. Must be cold being bald.”

“I’m used to it,” Kyungsoo huffs but he brings back the hood over his head again to keep his ears warm.

Baekhyun scoots closer and snakes his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist before placing them in his coat pockets. He rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, wiggling until he’s satisfied.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and looks down at Baekhyun. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping you warm.”

Baekhyun stares up at him through his lashes, the tip of his nose flushed red, his lips curled into that not-quite pout. _Cute._

Kyungsoo resists the urge to kiss him. He pokes the tip of his nose instead.

“It’s _you_ who’s cold.”

He untangles himself from Baekhyun’s arms and pulls down the guy’s knitted bonnet until it covers his peanut-shaped ears. Baekhyun stays silent and only watches him while he grabs his backpack, pulls out the blanket from the inside, and wraps it around him until they’re snug tight on his body, covering up to his nose.

Kyungsoo giggles. Baekhyun looks like a gift bundled up like that. It makes him want to cradle him in his arms. _Very, very cute._

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks then _pouts_. Kyungsoo’s heart nearly stutters.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

Kyungsoo schools his face into a neutral expression again. He brushes the stray strand of hair that blocks Baekhyun’s left eye.

“I’ll get us some snacks. Wait for me here.”

He gives Baekhyun’s thigh a light squeeze before he gets up and crosses the street.

To his relief, there isn’t much of a line to the food stall. He quickly buys churros and two steaming cups of hot chocolate before he goes back to their spot, balancing the food in his hands as he avoids passers-by.

When he gets back, Baekhyun is already gone.

Kyungsoo knits his eyebrows. The picnic mat is still there along with the blanket and their backpacks, but there’s no Baekhyun in sight.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. He carefully places the food on the mat, then fishes out his phone to dial Baekhyun’s number.

When Baekhyun still doesn’t pick up on the fourth ring, Kyungsoo starts looking for him.

He adjusts his glasses and scours the crowd, craning his neck to see if there’s a guy dressed in a gray Supreme jacket and a red knitted bonnet nearby. He tries to convince himself that Baekhyun probably only went to the washroom while he was away but there’s something in his gut feeling that tells him otherwise. He hates how it only makes his irritation grow, his eyebrow twitching at each passing second that he doesn’t see the guy.

Kyungsoo silently curses and pulls up his messages. He’s about to text Baekhyun a slew of _where are you!!!!!_ with the excessive exclamation marks when he hears a familiar voice behind his back, coupled with an excited chatter and the sound of a camera shutter clicking.

He turns around. Just like he thought, there is Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, who’s too preoccupied making kissy faces and hugging a Minnie Mouse mascot while having his picture taken to even notice Kyungsoo approaching behind him.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitches.

Baekhyun makes a strangled noise of protest when Kyungsoo suddenly peels him off of from Minnie Mouse and grabs him by the hood of his jacket.

“Kyungsoo?” His eyes widen, “Wait, I didn’t get to say goodbye —”

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare. Baekhyun immediately closes his mouth. He knows this _look_. He lets himself be silently dragged back to their parade-watching spot on the ground.

Kyungsoo sits down on the mat and hands Baekhyun his cup of hot choco and food without a word.  

Kyungsoo sips on his own cup, grateful that the chocolate drink is still warm. He pretends to ignore Baekhyun, whose eyes he can feel on him, and leans forward when he begins to hear the park’s theme song from a distance at the same time that the street lights turn off.

The family beside them whispers in anticipation. Kyungsoo feels fingers clutch the material of his sleeve.

“Kyungsoo,” says Baekhyun, his voice small.

The Chesire Cat float soon comes into view as the parade starts, its form illuminated by tiny, sparkling LED lights. The Little Mermaid follows right after, which features a real woman dressed as Ariel sitting atop the brightly-lit float resembling an ocean. The woman waves enthusiastically to the crowd. The kids around them immediately wave back.

Kyungsoo looks to his left. He sees bright, orange lights until Nemo’s float comes into full view. In his peripheral, he can see Baekhyun’s face illuminated by the blinking lights.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun tugs at his sleeve, “Are you mad?”

Kyungsoo finishes the rest of his drink.

“Hey, _babe,_ ” Baekhyun is shaking his arm now, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad anymore. Please.”

He chances Baekhyun a glance. His lips are tugged into a bigger pout and match the slant of his downturned eyes. The tips of his ears are flushed red.

Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh, feeling defeated. Baekhyun is cute. _Too cute_.

Too cute, in fact, that Kyungsoo’s a little afraid that someone might steal Baekhyun from him anytime.

He pulls down Baekhyun’s bonnet again to cover his ears and runs his thumb across the corner of his lips, wiping off the bit of chocolate liquid that got stuck there.

Baekhyun slides closer to him, taking his hand. “Kyungsoo.”

“You were flirting with that mascot,” he says under his breath.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Kyungsoo immediately regrets what he just said and tries to slither away but Baekhyun flings his arms around him, trapping him in a tight embrace.

“What did you just say?” asks Baekhyun, mirth in his voice.

“Nothing.”

Baekhyun rests his chin on his shoulder, face now mere inches from his.

“Were you jealous of _Minnie Mouse?_ ”

Kyungsoo huffs. “I wasn’t.”

Baekhyun leans back. He has that ear-splitting grin _again_.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pokes his cheek. “Don’t be jealous.”

He sighs. “I told you I wasn’t.”

“Really? Then should I go back to Minnie for a goodbye kiss —”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he pinches Baekhyun’s thigh.

“I knew it!” Baekhyun nearly shouts. “I knew you were jealous!”

The couple next to their mat shushes them while giving disapproving looks. Kyungsoo mumbles apologies until his face gets cupped by Baekhyun, who forces him to look into his eyes.

“Make my wish come trueee, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuu~” Baekhyun sings.

Kyungsoo shoves his face away. Baekhyun just laughs.

Baekhyun continues to sing cheesy Christmas songs on his ear and Kyungsoo pretends to ignore him. The bright, blinking lights from the parade cast a soft glow on Baekhyun’s face and illuminate his round cheeks. They're like stars with their reflection in Baekhyun’s eyes. _Beautiful._

Baekhyun is too _beautiful._

“Like what you see?” Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow suggestively.

Kyungsoo rolls his tongue and finally gives in. With a smile, he bumps their foreheads together and lets their noses brush for a millisecond. Baekhyun giggles.

Somewhere between watching Cinderella’s Float and Mickey Mouse’s train, Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s hand in between his gloved ones and keeps it there. Despite the cold, the knowing smile that Baekhyun sends his way is nothing short of warm and comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope baeksoo as well as everyone of you stays healthy and warm, hehe  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ksoobot) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/ksoobot)


End file.
